


How Life is in Songs

by libraralien



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien





	How Life is in Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



It was unfair everyone was so cruel to Sansa for loving songs and stories, Jaime thought. They had all been raised on the same tales of princesses and honorable knights, had all loved them.

He was perhaps being overly sentimental, as he himself had always loved tales of true knights and glory in battle and wise, good kings. Through it all, he had held onto those stories, desperate for some part of them to be true, as she was now. He lost them truly when his sword sliced Aerys's neck.

He hoped she could believe in them longer than he.


End file.
